


World

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [6]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Food, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel can't stop thinking about Earth.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Friend





	World

_[Scene: Nigel’s room. Nigel is drawing random stuff on some sticky notes that he found in his bedside table. Once he’s finished drawing, Nigel just forlornly stares at his artwork for a while. He doesn’t even notice when Chad knocks on his door and peeks into his room]_

**Chad:** Hey, kid! If you don’t hurry up, then I’m gonna eat the rest of the ice cream!

 **Nigel:**...You do that.

 **Chad:** Hey, why are you being so gloomy all of a sudden?! We still have nine days before you know what happens!

 **Nigel:** I know, but it’s just...

_[Nigel trails off as he lets his mind wander. Chad sighs as he heads into Nigel’s room]_

**Chad:** What are you even doing, anyway?!

 **Nigel:** [irritated] For your information, I’m drawing whatever comes to my mind! I’m in an artistic mood, alright?!

 **Chad:** [rolling his eyes]Oh, I get why you’re upset now. I bet you’re seeing just how bad of an artist you are.

_[Nigel growls as he crumples up the sticky notes and stomps downstairs. Chad rolls his eyes again as he straightens out the sticky notes]_

**Chad:** What was that kid so upset about, anyway...?

_[The teen gasps when he sees what Nigel has drawn: Sector V’s treehouse, the Moonbase treehouse, all of the members of Sector V, Rachel, and...Chad himself as the Supreme Leader. Chad starts crying a little]_

**Chad:** [touched] Oh, Nigel...

_[Chad quickly runs downstairs to the living room with the sticky notes in hand. He sees Nigel forlornly watching a documentary about Earth. Chad clears his throat, but Nigel ignores him]_

**Chad:** So, hey...

 **Nigel:** [tiredly/angrily] What do you want?

 **Chad:** [scratching the back of his neck] I...I just wanted to see how you were doing. As...a fellow Kids Next Door operative, I can’t just...leave you alone when you’re in a bad mood.

 **Nigel:** I’m _fine,_ you stupid teenager. There’s _nothing_ to worry about. And besides, I thought you hated kids, especially me.

 **Chad:** Look, _you_ try taking care of hundreds of kids and _then_ try shutting off your protective instincts! [muttering to himself] And besides, I don’t hate all kids...

 **Nigel:** What was that?

 **Chad:** [hastily] Nothing, nothing.

_[Chad walks to the kitchen, takes out a container of ice cream from the fridge (plus two spoons from the drawers), and puts the container of ice cream (along with Nigel’s sticky notes) on the living room table. Nigel curiously stares at the container of ice cream]_

**Chad:** [concerned] Look, I’m...not going to force you to have me around. But...if you’re thinking about moping all day by yourself, then _please_ eat something. I don’t want you to starve...

_[Nigel stares at Chad, then at the container of ice cream, then at the floor]_

**Nigel:** [tearing up]I miss Earth. I miss my friends, I miss my family...I want to go home...

_[Chad’s eyes widen with shock and heartbreak. He gently strokes Nigel’s scalp and wipes away the younger boy’s tears]_

**Chad:** [tearing up] Yeah, I know. I mean, I don’t want to go back to my _parents,_ but...Earth is still my home. I miss its beaches, its cities, its sunsets...[pulling Nigel into a hug]...I even miss the Moonbase and everyone on it...

 **Nigel:** [returning the hug] Please stay with me, Chad...I don’t want to be alone...

 **Chad:** Alright. [kissing Nigel’s temple] I’ll stay here as long as you want me to.

_[The two cry in each others' arms and wordlessly stroke each others’ backs]_

_[Cut to: the living room, a few minutes later. Chad and Nigel have stopped crying, but they’re still hugging each other]_

**Chad:** [softly] Hey, Nigel?

 **Nigel:** Yes?

_[Chad picks up the sticky notes on the table and looks through Nigel’s drawings]_

**Chad:** [smiling proudly] You’re a good artist.

 **Nigel:** You're lying...

 **Chad:** No, I mean it! I only said your art was terrible because I was in a bad mood. But now that I’m in a better mood, I can see your drawings for the beautiful things that they are. I can tell that you put a _lot_ of work into your art.

 **Nigel:** [tearfully smiling] Stop it, Chad. You’re making me cry again...

 **Chad:** Okay, okay. [kissing Nigel's scalp] I’m... really sorry for insulting your art.

 **Nigel:** Thank you for apologizing, Chad. [sniffs] And thank you for staying with me...

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s back] It was no trouble, Nigel.

_[Chad puts his hands on Nigel’s shoulders and looks at the younger boy’s tearful smile for a bit. Chad then gently wipes away Nigel’s tears and softly kisses his forehead]_

**Chad:** You’re probably really hungry, aren’t you? [Nigel nods] Okay. [reluctantly pulling away from the hug] Let’s eat some ice cream, alright?

_[Nigel licks his lips in anticipation as Chad opens the container of ice cream...only for Chad to quickly close the container out of shock. Nigel raises an eyebrow in confusion]_

**Chad:** Uh, slight problem...the ice cream melted. Whoops. [sheepishly] I shouldn’t have left the ice cream out, huh?

 **Nigel:** Yeah, it’s probably gone bad by now...

_[Nigel and Chad sigh out of disappointment. They both end up staring at the ceiling for a while]_

**Nigel:**...Do we have any strawberries, by chance?

 **Chad:** Probably. Why?

 **Nigel:** I remember how you fed me strawberries when I was in a bad mood.

 **Chad:** Oh, yeah, yeah! I also fed you fish and chips!

 **Nigel/Chad:** Along with a cup of chamomile tea and a piece of semifreddo cake!

_[The two boys burst out laughing and pat each other on the shoulder]_

**Chad:** You want to help me make the food this time?

 **Nigel:** Absolutely.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant:  
> https://kidshealth.org/en/kids/homesickness.html  
> https://www.savethestudent.org/international-students/tips-to-deal-with-home-sickness.html  
> https://uwaterloo.ca/campus-wellness/health-promotion/health-topics/homesickness  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/InsideOut


End file.
